3D display technologies may be classified into two main types, 3D display technologies with glasses and glasses-free 3D display technologies, where the 3D technologies with glasses may further be classified into an anaglyph 3D technology, a polarized 3D technology, and an active shutter 3D technology. The anaglyph 3D technology and the polarized 3D technology are mainly used by projection screens (movies or projectors), and the active shutter 3D technology is used in both 3D television and 3D movies.
Currently, glasses-free 3D display technologies used by manufacturers mainly include the following types: A parallax barrier 3D technology, has a principle similar to that of the polarized 3D technology. Parallax barrier 3D products are compatible with the existing LCD crystal process, and therefore, have advantages in productivity and costs. However, image resolution and luminance of products using such a technology are reduced. A method for implementing the parallax barrier 3D technology is to use a switch liquid crystal display screen, a polarization layer, and a polymer liquid crystal layer, and fabricate a series of vertical stripes in a direction of 90° by using the liquid crystal layer and the polarization layer. These stripes are tens of microns wide, and lights passing through these stripes form a mode of vertical thin gratings, which are referred to as “parallax barriers”. This technology uses parallax barriers disposed between a backlight module and an LCD panel, so that in three-dimensional display mode, when an image that should be seen by a left eye is displayed on a liquid crystal display screen, opaque stripes shade a right eye; similarly, when an image that should be seen by the right eye is displayed on the liquid crystal display screen, the opaque stripes shade the left eye, and visual pictures of the left eye and the right eye are separated, so that a viewer sees 3D images.
A columnar lens technology is also referred to as a double-convex lens or micro-cylindrical lens 3D technology, and the greatest advantage thereof is that luminance is not affected. The principle of the columnar lens 3D technology is as follows: A layer of columnar lenses is added before a liquid crystal display screen, so that an image plane of the liquid crystal display screen is located on a focal plane of a lens; and in this way, a pixel of an image under each columnar lens is divided into several subpixels, so that the lens can project each subpixel in a different direction. Therefore, both eyes see different subpixels when viewing the display screen from different angles. However, spacings between the pixels are enlarged; therefore, subpixels cannot be simply superimposed. The columnar lens is made at an angle, instead of in parallel, to the pixel column. In this way, each group of subpixels is repeatedly projected onto a viewing area, rather than that only one group of parallax images is projected. Because the columnar lenses do not block the back light, picture luminance can be well ensured.
In the prior art, an imaging system is disclosed, which includes arrays of pixel positions with respective optical filters, where every two adjacent columns have alternately different polarization directions, and alternating polarization is generated by using the optical filters in the pixel positions of the adjacent columns. However, such an imaging system still cannot meet a requirement of a viewer for image resolution.